Fur comfort
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Cloud tiene un encuentro en el bosque que no pasó tan desapercibido como pudiera haber creído. Tifa siente dolor ante aquel descubrimiento y encuentra el consuelo en uno de sus amigos, el menos esperado, y mucho más que simple consuelo.


**Fur comfort**

Una vez más el grupo tenía que detenerse para pasar la noche aunque, para romper la tónica, que se había hecho demasiado habitual, podían hacerlo en un albergue bastante más cómodo y agradable que el tener que hacerlo al aire libre. Algunos tenían el cuerpo destrozado por culpa de tantas noches de este tipo.

El lugar no tenía mucho sitio para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera encontrar algo en lo que pudieran pasar el tiempo antes de que el cansancio y, por tanto, el sueño les cogieran mandándolos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Tifa se encontraba caminando por las cercanías del albergue, rondando el bosque que rodeaba el camino que estaban siguiendo, con su mente, una vez más para no romper la norma que parecía haberse establecido, inmersa en una persona.

Cloud, su Cloud Strife.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, y de que se veía que algo le había sucedido hasta dejarlo con una actitud bastante diferente a la que ella recordaba de él, seguía sintiendo lo mismo, sino mucho más, que su corazón siempre le había asegurado.

Por ello no pudo evitar sentirse bastante celosa cuando vio, y ve, a Cloud con Aerith pues sabe que ella también parece sentir algo muy especial por su amigo. A pesar de todos sus intentos por controlarse no es capaz de evitar ese manto de tristeza cuando ve las miradas que se cruzan entre ellos dos.

Sumida en sus pensamientos tardó en darse cuenta de las voces que podían escucharse a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba. Pero sólo necesitó centrarse para reconocer una de aquellas voces sin ningún problema…

La voz de Cloud; pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar y reconocer la voz de la persona que estaba con el muchacho. No se trataba de Aerith.

¿Era Yuffie?

¿Qué podía estar haciendo Yuffie, esa ninja ladrona y tramposa, junto a Cloud a estas horas y metidos en el bosque? Queriendo conocer las respuestas a estas preguntas Tifa se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el sonido de sus voces procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido que les pudiera alertar de su presencia.

—Sabes que me lo debes, Cloud— decía Yuffie con ese tono tan infantil que solía poner para conseguir sus propósitos—. Os había devuelto las materias y desistí de mis deseos en el parque de atracciones, sin decir nada acerca de esa cita que tuviste con Tifa.

—En la que no pasó nada— se defendió Cloud acorralado contra un árbol por una decidida Yuffie—. Ya te lo repetí miles de veces que ella simplemente es mi mejor amiga.

—Como Aerith— dijo Yuffie con ciertas sospechas en su voz.

—Exacto, como Aerith— repitió Cloud antes de añadir la parte importante de lo que tenía que decir—. Como lo eres tú, Yuffie.

Ante aquello, la pequeña ninja se arrojó al cuello del rubio mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar, y sus temblorosos labios que negaban aquellas palabras.

—No. Yo no soy tu amiga, Cloud— Yuffie ya se encontraba llorando con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Cloud—. No quiero ser tu amiga, no una amiga solamente… por favor— una vez más Yuffie alzó su mirada, su rostro con sus mejillas, cubiertas por un rojizo rubor, humedecidas por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro le daban un aspecto totalmente desvalido e indefenso que logró darle justo en el corazón del muchacho.

Tifa veía todo desde su posición, oculta a los ojos y demás sentidos de sus dos amigos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella que había estado tan preocupada por la cercanía con que Aerith trataba a Cloud y resultaba ser que la que no tuvo ningún reparo en mostrar lo que sentía era la más joven del grupo.

Lo más doloroso para Tifa era la mirada con la que Cloud estaba viendo a Yuffie. Esos ojos llenos de preocupación mientras le limpiaba el rostro de aquellas lágrimas que se atrevían a mojárselo.

_Por favor, Cloud. No lo hagas… no me… no… por favor…_

—Yuffie. ¿No ves lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo?— le pidió comprensión Cloud a la muchacha—. Yo no soy para nadie porque ni siquiera sé si soy alguien… alguien bueno o malo.

Lo malo de sus palabras es que venían acompañadas de sus manos que sujetaban el rostro de Yuffie mientras ella le imploraba mostrándole, a través de sus ojos, de su mirada, lo que su corazón, su alma sentía por él.

—No importa lo que puedas ser porque para mí siempre serás alguien bueno— le aseguró Yuffie tratando de acercar su rostro al de Cloud—. Para mí… siempre serás para mí, Cloud.

Tifa se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de su propia sangre manando en su boca, pero lo que más le dolía, lo único que le dolía era ver como Cloud no detuvo a Yuffie. Ver como Cloud bajó lo suficiente su rostro para atrapar los labios de Yuffie con los suyos.

Un beso tierno que buscaba asimilar todos los detalles que lograba producir en las dos personas que lo estaban compartiendo. Un beso que sus labios empezaron a dar forma hasta convertirlo en un ansia por saborear más y más de lo que podían ofrecerse.

Sus labios se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar paso a que sus lenguas se pudieran encontrar para que, ahora, en vez de con palabras, mostraran lo que querían con hechos. Con acciones. Húmedas acciones cuando se encontraron y empezaron a saborearse entre ellas.

Los besos profundizándose hasta lo más hondo que podían mientras la mano de Cloud la atraía sujetándola por su nuca, con sus dedos internándose por su corta cabellera. Al tiempo que las manos de Yuffie se metieron bajo la camiseta de Cloud tocando, finalmente, su piel que ardía al contacto.

Al sentir la diferencia de temperaturas entre su cuerpo y aquellos pequeños dedos, algo se cerró en la cabeza de Cloud y se dejó llevar por lo que le pedía su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo.

Y esto no era nada más que a Yuffie.

Agarró con firmeza, y tal vez con algo de rudeza, a Yuffie por sus muñecas e invirtió sus posiciones dejándola a ella atrapada entre él y el árbol. Por el rostro de Yuffie no parecía que pudiera estar en mejor lugar, ahora o nunca.

Tifa quería moverse, huir de aquí y alejarse sin mirar atrás. Pero no podía. Sus pies se negaban a moverse como si supieran que si lo hacía, si se alejaba de allí sin comprobar, sin ver, lo que Cloud iba a hacer con Yuffie y Yuffie con Cloud, sería capaz de buscar algún tipo de excusa convincente para llegar a negar lo que sus propios ojos le habían mostrado con detalle.

No podía irse. Necesitaba ver más para que su mundo, su futuro, ya no fuese nunca más el que había soñado desde siempre. Desde el día en que conoció a Cloud. Ahora, como castillo de naipes, se venía abajo.

No podía irse; pero nada le impedía llorar en silencio y sentirse destrozada. Sentir como su corazón y su vida se rompían sin remedio ni posibilidad de reparo.

Cloud debería agradecer a Yuffie que no viniera con su ropa de combate y dejara en su habitación, no sólo sus armas y armadura, sino cualquier duda o posibilidad de arrepentimiento acerca de lo que quería y que iba a hacer con él.

Los dos. Juntos.

Los besos de Cloud habían pasado de aquellos labios tan tentadores a surcar su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello mientras sus manos habían levantado los brazos de Yuffie por encima de su cabeza y, con cierta presión, le indicó que ahí deberían quedarse por ahora. Yuffie lo comprendió al momento y no hizo nada por recuperar el control de sus brazos.

La mano izquierda de Cloud se introdujo bajo el top verde de Yuffie aferrándose, al momento en que entró en contacto, a su pecho derecho. Un pecho pequeñito que mostraba la juventud de la que aún gozaba Yuffie y al que empezó a acariciar mientras le daba pequeños apretones y pellizcos. ¿Era una sorpresa el encontrarse su pezón totalmente erecto? Para Cloud eso indicaba que podría agarrarlo y darle un poco de placentero sufrimiento al pellizcárselo.

Yuffie no podía, y no quería, evitar soltar los gemidos que su cuerpo le pedía mientras su respiración se le aceleraba y sus jadeos incrementaban al mismo ritmo que su deseo por más de estas sensaciones.

La mano derecha de Cloud terminó por bajarle la cremallera al short de Yuffie, el cual se abrió lo suficiente para dejar ver las bragas de color azul celeste que llevaba puestas. Sintió como todo el cuerpo de Yuffie se estremeció cuando, con un solo dedo, le frotó su sexo a través de las bragas.

—Más, Cloud— le pidió entre jadeos Yuffie—. Dame más, por favor.

Pero, para desgracia de esta petición, Cloud abandonó el sexo de Yuffie y fue a quitarle el top para dejar su torso totalmente expuesto a sus ojos. A sus manos y al resto de Cloud como quedó demostrado cuando agarró uno de aquellos pequeños pechos y empezó a chupárselo con un hambre insaciable.

Cloud alzó la vista de tan delicioso manjar para cruzar su mirada con la de Yuffie e indicarle que le liberaba sus manos para que pudiera buscar el placer que pudiera ansiar a través de su cuerpo. Del de ambos.

Como Yuffie no quería interrumpirle a Cloud mientras le chupaba los pechos, y porque solamente una loca lo habría hecho, decidió imitarle y abrirle los pantalones.

Tifa sentía como si su corazón le fuera a explotar de un momento a otro a causa de los fuertes y rápidos latidos con los que le amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Pero cuando vio a Yuffie manipular la cremallera del pantalón de Cloud y abrírselo lo suficiente para poder verle el elástico de su ropa interior, cuando vio la mano derecha de Yuffie introducirse dentro en busca del sexo de Cloud, un miembro que ya se había podido percibir, a través del bulto que formó en su entrepierna, como totalmente excitado y erecto dispuesto a ser satisfecho.

—¡Oh, Yuffie!— gimió Cloud cuando sintió como los deditos de una de las manos de la ninja se habían cerrado sobre su sexo y empezó a recorrerlo con lentos movimientos en toda su extensión—. Sigue así, no pares— le pidió mientras le juntaba ambos pechos y los lamía al mismo tiempo. Su boca no parecía tener suficiente de ellos.

Un suspiro cargado de placer y deseo hizo que Cloud abandonase los pechos de Yuffie y se quitase la ropa hasta quedar con su torso desnudo igual que había dejado el de ella. Agarrándole el rostro volvió a devorar aquellos labios mientras ella seguía masturbándolo sin descanso, pudiendo sentir en su pene como la sangre de Cloud se encontraba cada vez más caliente, haciendo lo propio con su sexo, y corriendo a gran velocidad.

Sin dejar de besarla volvió al contacto de aquellos pechos con una mano mientras otra hacía lo propio con el sexo de Yuffie. Primero unas pocas caricias sobre la tela de sus bragas para, a los pocos gemidos de placer, introducirse y sentir, por primera vez, el contacto cálido de aquellos labios que, si se asemejaban a sus otros, tendrían un delicioso sabor que Cloud estaba dispuesto a probar.

Tifa seguía con su mirada perdida en la pareja que se estaban masturbando mutuamente y, sin necesidad de tener que apreciar cada detalle de sus acalorados rostros, disfrutando de cada segundo que vivían juntos.

Tenía que irse. Quería irse pero seguía sin poder moverse. Sabía que no era justo pero no parecía que le pudiera importar a alguien. Sus lágrimas mojaban su rostro sabiendo que el corazón de Tifa se había roto pero no existía ningún tipo de reacción lógica en la muchacha. ¿Por qué seguir torturándose ante semejante visión?

_¿Por qué no me voy ya? ¿Esto es algo que no podré racionalizar para lograr ocultarlo a mi misma? Por favor, quiero irme de aquí_.

—¡Oh, si!— los gemidos de Yuffie eran como dagas afiladas en el corazón de Tifa—. No pares, por favor, Cloud, no pares…

Yuffie sentía su cuerpo temblar de placer cuando uno de los dedos de Cloud se había introducido en su sexo y empezó a explorar aquellos dominios. No podía llegar a imaginar lo que podría llegar a ofrecerle el sexo de Cloud si ya ahora, con un único dedo, era capaz de darle tanto placer.

El gemido de Yuffie era tanto de protesta como de ansias por más cuando Cloud sacó su dedo, tanto del sexo de la ninja como de sus bragas, y se lo llevó a la boca. Le dio una lamida antes de que la propia Yuffie hiciera lo propio previamente a metérselo en la boca y chupárselo hasta recuperar cada uno de los jugos que había robado de su sexo. Liberando el dedo de Cloud, lamiéndolo hasta la punta de su lengua, le sonrió con ese brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Yo soy la ladrona, Cloud— le recordó sonriéndole maliciosamente—. No entres en mi territorio porque saldrás malparado.

Con estas palabras, seguidas por un beso intenso pero menos duradero de lo habitual, Yuffie se arrodilló frente a Cloud llevándose, tanto el pantalón como su ropa interior, hasta los tobillos del rubio. Ante ella se erguía el sexo de Cloud cubierto por una ligera mata de pelo rubio que casi no se notaba a la vista pero si, de su presencia, al tacto.

—Todo mío, todo para mí— dijo Yuffie mientras volvía a tener aquel pene entre sus manos.

Tifa se había quedado sin aliento mientras veía como Yuffie tenía el pene de Cloud entre sus dos manos y, a pesar de ello, aún tenía espacio para otra mano más, que pronto encontró el contacto de la lengua de Yuffie que empezó a lamerle el capullo con lentos movimientos.

Aquella sensación, primeriza, única logró hacer lo que ningún monstruo había logrado hasta ahora. Hacer temblar a Cloud. Aunque aquí era de placer y no de miedo.

Los labios de Yuffie se apoderaron por completo del capullo y, una vez en el interior de su boca, lo empezó a chupar con intensidad mientras su lengua lo iba humedeciendo con rápidos movimientos con su punta.

El gemido que liberó Cloud fue lo que logró que los pies de Tifa pudieran recuperar la vida y, sin poder apartar la vista de la imagen de Yuffie chupándosela a Cloud, Tifa logró alejarse de la pareja de amantes.

_Amantes… o lo que puedan llegar a ser… ellos dos_.

Sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido se alejó de allí mientras no podía dejar de llorar. Silenciosas lágrimas que no hacían más que ir desgarrándola poco a poco y sin necesidad de emitir ningún tipo de sonido.

El amor no se puede ver ni escuchar, ¿verdad?

—¡Ooohh, siii!— la voz de Cloud sonaba bastante sofocada y Yuffie se sentía orgullosa de que fuera a causa de ella, de lo que ella le estaba provocando a Cloud. De lo que le hacía con la boca a su pene—. No pares, Yuffie. Sigue chupándola así de bien.

Yuffie se colocó de lado, sin soltar el sexo de Cloud, y empezó a lamérselo usando únicamente su lengua y evitando sus labios, mientras con su otra mano le estaba masajeando los huevos. Varias pasadas de aquella cálida y húmeda lengua habían servido para dejarle el pene totalmente cubierto de saliva caliente y fue, ahora si, cuando cerró sus labios contra el grosor de aquel sexo y lo recorrió por toda su extensión hasta que, sintiendo un gran temblor en los testículos del rubio, cuando volvió de nuevo a la cabeza del sexo se lo volvió a introducir en la boca mientras se colocaba, una vez más, frente a Cloud.

Los dedos del muchacho se enredaron en el corto cabello de la pequeña ninja a la que agarró con firmeza por la cabeza y empezó a imponer su propio ritmo. Ya no quería que se la siguiera chupando, por lo menos no en estos momentos, sino que quería follarle, y penetrarle, con ganas aquella diminuta boquita que estaba siendo capaz de tragarse todo su pene sin mayores dificultades.

Yuffie se sentía totalmente llena en los momentos en que Cloud detenía su sexo y lo mantenía, por completo, en la boca de ella. Siempre rozando el límite de su aguante antes de que se pudiera ahogar y de las arcadas que podrían hacerla vomitar; aunque, por suerte para ambos, lo único que vomitaba eran litros de saliva que cubrían aquel pene y lograban mantenerlo unido con su boca, y lengua, a través de la saliva.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, Cloud porque estaba disfrutando enormemente desvirgando la boca de Yuffie y ella porque le gustaba lograr que el rubio pusiera aquella cara de satisfacción y placer que lograba mientras la penetraba.

—Esta boca ha nacido para chupar pollas, Yuffie— le aseguró Cloud tras quitársela de la boca y agacharse para estamparle un beso en el que su lengua recorrió el camino que previamente recorrió su pene.

Cuando sus labios se separaron largos hilos de saliva unían sus bocas.

—No pollas, Cloud— le aseguró Yuffie mientras le pegaba el pene contra el vientre del muchacho que sintió su dureza actual y la lengua de la muchacha recorriéndola hasta llegarle a los huevos—. Mi boca solamente es para tu polla.

Cloud gimió de placer cuando Yuffie se introdujo uno de sus testículos en la boca y lo empezó a chupar con gran intensidad mientras su lengua le daba rápidos lametones. Su boca ocupada con los huevos, la mano izquierda frotando con ansias el pene erecto y la mano derecha acariciando los muslos de Cloud, tanto por dentro como por fuera y, rodeándolos, se dirigió hacia su trasero en donde se apoderó de sus nalgas a las que les dio unos cuantos apretones antes de que cayera por aquella raja. Sintió como unos dedos la recorrieron hasta que centraron su atención en aquel agujero que empezaron a acariciar con las yemas.

—Sigue así, Yuffie. No pares.

Sabiendo que le estaba gustando lo que le hacía, pues le habría sorprendido mucho que así no fuera, Yuffie le introdujo un dedo por el ano y se lo empezó a penetrar mientras, dejando atrás unos rojizos y ensalivados testículos, volvía a chuparle la polla.

Ella le penetraba, ya con un par de dedos, por el culo mientras él hacía lo propio con su boquita dulce y tragona.

Tifa había visto, a lo lejos, el albergue y, a pesar de sus intenciones, fue incapaz de dejar que sus lágrimas siguieran brotando cuando entró. Por lo menos se movió rápidamente hacia la habitación para no saber la cara que se le debió quedar al recepcionista cuando vio con que aspecto había llegado.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella solamente fue capaz de llegar al medio de la habitación para que sus piernas se dieran por vencido y Tifa cayera rendida al suelo de rodillas. Sentada sobre sus piernas y con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, Tifa lloró por alguien al que nunca había podido decir lo que sentía por él. Lloró porque pensó que su pasado, su amistad, podría haberla ayudado a mostrarle lo que sentía por él.

Y lloró porque sabía que únicamente era una amiga y que, si se paraba a pensar en ello, ella sólo había creado una realidad en la que Cloud y ella eran pareja porque él había prometido cuidarla. Cloud era la piedra en donde podía apoyarse para poder soportar cualquier cosa que le pudiera ocurrir.

¿Eso era amor?

Había estado esperando años por alguien que únicamente era su amigo y no hizo nada para poder darse cuenta de esta verdad porque así era más sencilla su vida, aunque solitaria, ya que no habría nadie que pudiera hacerle daño pues, el único para ella, no se encontraba a su lado. Y, de esta manera, poder crear toda una vida en la que ellos dos podían ser todo lo que Tifa quisiera o deseara.

Esa era la verdad. No le había dicho nada a Cloud y, vistas sus acciones, estaba claro que para él solamente era su amiga. No podía echarle nada en cara y ahora lo único que le quedaba a Tifa era llorar hasta que terminase de sacar todo esto de su interior y así poder empezar su vida sin el peso de un amor que nunca había pasado de una profunda, y duradera, amistad entre ellos dos.

Yuffie se encontraba apoyada con la espalda contra el árbol mientras, arrodillado ante ella, se encontraba Cloud con su boca metida en su entrepierna. Su lengua lamía con ansiedad aquel pequeño clítoris que se encontraba aumentando de tamaño con cada una nueva lamida; sus dedos separaban aquellos labios que recibían a los del rubio que, como hacía siempre que besaba, introducía su lengua para saborear el interior de aquel cuerpo. La humedad que recibió a su lengua era tan diferente de la de su boca como el día de la noche, teniendo en común que le sabían de igual gusto a Cloud y no sentía que pudiera llegar a saciarse de tan exquisito manjar.

La mano libre de Cloud se encontraba masajeando los pequeños pechos de Yuffie y pellizcándole, dolorosamente placentero, los pezones que se erguían erectos ante dicho tratamiento. Anular y corazón fueron atrapados por los labios de Yuffie mientras los lamía con su lengua que buscaba algo de acción. Cerrando sus labios chupó aquellos dedos con la misma intensidad y ansias como lo había hecho con el pene de Cloud. Y, como si eso mismo le hubiera recordado a Cloud, recuperó sus dedos para penetrar con ellos el caliente y húmedo sexo de Yuffie. Por lo menos durante unos cuantos segundos, eternos e ínfimos en partes iguales.

Abriendo los ojos, entre cansado y algo molesto, se percató de que aquel sonido no había sido algo que estaba en su cabeza, bueno si pero no en el sentido de que fuera un sueño, y que venía del salón principal de la habitación; pero si el sonido, que ahora despierto era más claro de cual era, no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Fue aquel olor lo que lo había hecho. Una extraña mezcla para poder oler.

Salado y dulce.

Lágrimas y…

Entrando en el salón se encontró con la imagen de una Tifa totalmente desolada que parecía estar llorando hasta que ya no le quedase ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos. Sus suaves pasos lo acercaron hasta su compañera, su amiga, que no se había percatado de su entrada y cercanía.

—¿Tifa?

Su voz sonó más delicada y preocupada de lo que su aspecto feral pudiera llegar a dejar entrever en algún momento. No obstante ya era bastante sorprendente, para los que no le conocieran, el ver a un animal de aspecto felino con un tocado y tuerto del ojo derecho, con una cola que termina en una llama de fuego, el que pudiera hablar el lenguaje humano; mucho más el que pudiera ser tan suave con su tono.

La muchacha apartó, lo suficiente, las manos de su rostro y vio como ante ella se encontraba Nanaki mirándola con gran preocupación y confusión en su solitario ojo. Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo no pudo evitar pensar en su primer, y más querido, de sus amigos; y en lo que se encontraba haciendo, en estos mismos momentos, junto a una de sus pocas amigas.

—¡Nanaki!

La sorpresa de Nanaki, por el tono lastimero de Tifa, no fue nada en comparación con la impresión, algo avergonzada, cuando se le echó al cuello abrazándolo mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a manar con aún más intensidad. No sabía que hacer para poder ayudarla así que dejó que se desahogara y, una vez calmada, le explicase cómo había llegado a esta situación tan desesperada.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el llanto ahogado de una muchacha cuyas lágrimas humedecían, tanto, su rostro roto por el dolor como el pelaje rojizo de Nanaki que permanecía en silencio dejando a su amiga liberarse.

En el bosque podía escucharse tanto los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja a causa del placer que obtenían con sus cuerpos como del dolor para Yuffie correspondiente a su primera penetración. Su rostro, sudoroso y acalorado que le ofrecía un profundo rubor, estaba cubierto por las lágrimas que habían logrado brotar de sus ojos a causa de tan extremas sensaciones.

Yuffie tenía una mano contra el árbol en el cual se apoyaba para aguantar las embestidas a las que le estaba sometiendo Cloud al penetrarla. El fuerte dolor que sintió cuando, por primera vez, le introdujo su pene en su sexo y desgarró la débil defensa de su cuerpo, había venido acompañado, algo más tarde, por una mezcla de dicho dolor junto a un placer indescriptible. Su otra mano no perdía el tiempo y se encargaba de estimular con ansias a su clítoris para no dejarlo abandonado ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Cloud tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre la cintura de la ninja, de vez en cuando bajaba hasta aquellas dos nalgas a las que se agarraba con fuerza clavándole las uñas y arrancando a Yuffie unos nuevos gritos entremezclados. En ningún momento le pidió parar sino todo lo contrario, le exigía más y más aún, algo que Cloud estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle sin ningún problema.

Alzando las manos, para recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha, llegó hasta los pequeños pechos de Yuffie que seguían tan duros y con los pezones igual de erectos que como se encontraban en su última visita. Agarrándose con fuerza a ellos acercó el cuerpo de Yuffie profundizando la penetración y logrando un grito de dolor, de placer, por parte de ella.

—Fóllame, fóllame… no pares, no se te ocurra— decía una vez y otra Yuffie casi sin aliento—. Dame con fuerza, hasta el fondo… ¡JODER!

Primero Cloud hizo que Yuffie se arrodillara en el suelo, demos gracias a la rodillera que le evitaría despellejarse más de lo necesario aunque, viendo lo que estaba disfrutando del dolor que le provocaba esta sesión de sexo, tal vez hubiera preferido no tener la rodillera puesta. Luego le agarró los brazos forzándolos a su espalda mientras ella se reclinaba contra el suelo levantando todo lo que le era posible el culo para que la penetración fuera lo más profunda que Cloud pudiera lograr.

Los gemidos de Yuffie eran salados a causa de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Lágrimas de placer, lágrimas de dolor.

Cloud sacó su miembro del sexo de la joven ninja y la colocó de espaldas en el suelo abriéndola totalmente de piernas y levantándola hasta que solamente tocase suelo la parte de los hombros de Yuffie, mientras sus piernas podían colocarse sobre los de Cloud cuando quisiera descansar de esa posición.

—Continua, Cloud— le pidió Yuffie—. Sigue, no pares…— podía sentir como Cloud le estaba acariciando su sexo con la punta del pene sin llegar a realizar la penetración. Pero no solamente recorría su raja sino que llegó hasta su culo—, me desvirgaste la boca… me desvirgaste mi coño…— los ojos de Yuffie se clavaron en los de Cloud que parecían arder—. ¡Desvírgame el culo, Cloud! ¡Fóllamelo!

Dicho y hecho. Su cuerpo caliente, y las ganas de más, habían dilatado todos los agujeros en el cuerpo de Yuffie permitiendo que Cloud pudiera meterle el pene con mayor facilidad de la esperada. Únicamente la punta para empezar… luego ya podría metérsela por completo.

Yuffie no fue capaz de reprimir un grito cuando Cloud empezó a moverse dentro de su culo. Resultaba doloroso pero no se sentía más a gusto con ello. Mientras él se encargaba de ese agujero, ella se empezó a masturbar metiéndose un par de dedos y acariciando el mismo punto en el cual Cloud había tomado posesión anteriormente y que la había hecho enloquecer de placer. La otra mano se encargaba de su clítoris mientras su boca chupaba los dedos que Cloud le ofrecía.

El ritmo de la penetración fue en aumento hasta que el culo de Yuffie fue capaz de admitir el pene de Cloud por completo arrancándole un alarido de puro gusto.

—¡Reviéntamelo, Cloud!— exigía Yuffie totalmente desbordada de placer. Casi podía decirse que estaba intoxicada—. ¡FÓLLAME TODA!

En el salón Nanaki se encontraba tumbado en el suelo mientras Tifa permanecía abrazada a su gran figura con su cabeza aún oculta en su rojizo pelaje. Por lo menos hacía varios minutos que ya había dejado de llorar y ahora, de manera casi mecánica, se encontraba medio consciente acariciando el suave pelaje de su amigo. Las caricias en la cabeza, por detrás de las orejas, eran las que más habían relajado a Nanaki y que hicieron que no se levantase y pidiera alguna explicación a Tifa.

No sabía lo que le pudo haber sucedido a su amiga para que llegara a encontrarla en aquel estado tan desgarrador pero, sin querer parecer insensible, eso le había conseguido estas caricias que tanto le gustaban. Lo relajaban y le hacían disfrutar de una conexión más íntima con las energías de Gaia. Casi era como si pudiera sentir el maná recorriéndole todo su cuerpo, como si con cada caricia este fuera siendo administrado por su cuerpo.

Le gustaba como le hacía sentir. Tan lleno de vida y fuerza, consciente de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Vivo… ¿excitado?

_¿Uh? Un momento, ¡¿¡cómo que __**excitado**__!_

Suerte que no era tuerto del ojo izquierdo porque sino no podría haber visto lo que estaba sucediendo, pues se encontraba tumbado más por encima de su costado derecho. Pero tal vez había sido muy apresurado el pensar en esto como suerte, tal vez lo fuera pero ¿Buena Suerte o Mala Suerte? ahí estaba el detalle para averiguar.

La mano de Tifa, la que le estaba acariciando el costado, había pasado a acariciarle el vientre lo que, en parte, no le importó a Nanaki pues resultaba muy agradable y no pasaba nada malo por ello, pero que terminó por acercarla demasiado, tanto que terminó por llegar hasta ahí sin remedio, a su sexo que, tras las agradables y suaves caricias a las que había sido sometido, y por qué no decirlo, sensuales, se le había puesto erecto su miembro dejándose ver, y tocar, para la mano de Tifa.

Tenía que actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Ti_iiiiii_— pero ya era tarde. La mano de Tifa había hecho contacto con su pene—fa_aaaaaaa_.

Y la sensación era demasiado fuerte, y agradable, para dejarla pasar por un motivo que ya no se acordaba muy bien cual podía ser. Supuestamente, según él, nada muy importante si quedaba relegado al olvido con tanta facilidad.

Tifa acariciaba aquel miembro casi sin percatarse de ello mientras mantenía su cabeza oculta contra el pelaje de Nanaki, pues le gustaba sentir retumbar contra ella aquel creciente ronroneo que estaba emitiendo su amigo. Un ronroneo que aumentaba de intensidad al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el movimiento de la mano de Tifa sobre su sexo.

La respiración también se le estaba acelerando y, por mucho que lo intentaba, las fuertes inspiraciones y expiraciones sólo servían para elevar la cabeza de Tifa apoyada sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces fue cuando la sintió moverse pero, en cambio él, no podía moverse pues se encontraba inmerso en un mar de sensaciones únicas y, salvo unas cuantas lamidas cuando se aseaba, nunca antes vividas. El recuerdo no hizo sino hacer que su sexo palpitase ansioso y hambriento por poder sentir.

Y el momento, que parecía que nunca iba a llegar por la lentitud con la que Tifa parecía moverse y porque su boca, en vez de apoderarse del sexo, se dedicaba a pasarse la lengua por los labios para darles una sensual capa de humedad, hizo acto de presencia cuando la punta de su lengua empezó a recorrer la cabeza del pene humedeciéndolo antes de hacer lo mismo con el grueso, y alargado, cuerpo que poseía.

El recorrido de la lengua iba acompañado por el contacto de sus labios que, más que ir chupando parecía que iba dejando una hilera de besos que tomaron el camino recorrido una vez llegado a la base del pene. Ahora que su boca tenía el dominio del sexo, la mano se concentraba en los huevos velludos que empezaron a recibir un suave masaje por su parte.

Nanaki solamente parecía pensar en lo que Tifa le estaba haciendo porque no se dio cuenta de que se había tumbado de espaldas ofreciéndole su sexo sin ningún tipo de tapujos o dificultades. Tifa, con su mirada clavada en aquel miembro, tan rojizo como el vello que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo, le agarró entre sus labios la cabeza y se la empezó a chupar con cuidado y gusto. justo como si fuera un caramelo, o un helado, lo que fuera que estuviera en la mente de la muchacha cuando se dispone a realizar una mamada a alguien… aunque, por supuesto, esta era la primera vez que tenía un pene en la boca y realizaba una.

Mejor con el sexo de un amigo que con cualquier desconocido con el que pudiera haberse cruzado por el camino al albergue. Incluso pudo haber sido el recepcionista, lo que, seguramente, le habría alegrado la noche… y conseguido algún tipo de descuento en la factura.

El ronroneo fue dejando paso a ligeros gruñidos de satisfacción a cada segundo que pasaba Tifa chupándosela e iba aumentándole el ritmo de succión, provocando que el movimiento acompasado de la cola de Nanaki se volviera muy lento y terriblemente sensual. Le pasaba la lengua tanto mientras la tenía en su boca como cuando sólo se la frota con la mano. Al tiempo seguía acariciándole el vientre con su mano libre hasta que empezó a sentir calor en su propio sexo y necesitó responder a la llamada de su cuerpo.

Dejando las caricias a Nanaki empezó a realizar las suyas propias. Colocó la mano entre sus piernas dispuesta a llegar a su propio sexo, algo muy sencillo al llevar una minifalda como la suya, y poder aliviar la tensión que sentía en su coño. Primero se acariciaba por encima de sus bragas, una corrientes bragas blancas que, para sorpresa, ya se encontraban humedecidas cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto.

¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Solamente con chupársela se había puesto tan cachonda y húmeda como lo demostraban sus bragas mojadas? Aunque podía haber sido antes… cuando vio a Cloud con Yuffie…

La mente de Tifa apartó las imágenes de Yuffie con la polla de Cloud en su boca y se centró en la que tenía ella en la suya mientras, apartando las bragas a un lado, empezó a frotarse su sexo dedicando el pulgar a frotar su clítoris.

Los jadeos de Nanaki eran bastante audibles, tanto como los de Tifa cuando no tenía la polla en su boca, pero no se atrevía a moverse para no romper la situación que se había creado. Tifa se había metido los dedos anular y corazón masturbándose con rápidos y, precisos, movimientos que la estaban llevando hasta el límite.

Sintiendo que de seguir chupándosela iba a conseguir que se corriera, abandonó dicha acción con un largo lametazo que recorrió el pene en toda su extensión. Tifa sentía como su rostro se encontraba acalorado, tanto que estaba segura de que tendría el mismo color que el pelaje de Nanaki. Tumbándose de espaldas estiró su cuerpo antes de que, con un movimiento apenas perceptible y gracias a que su minifalda se le había levantado hasta quedarle por encima de sus caderas, se quitó las bragas y las lanzó por la habitación.

Sus piernas abiertas dejaban ver, en toda su gloria, a su mojado y caliente sexo que volvía a estar siendo acariciado por las manos de Tifa. Había abierto aquellos labios y se estaba frotando la raja con las yemas de los dedos prestando tanta atención a su clítoris, siempre hay que prestarle atención, y al agujero de su sexo que aceptaba la entrada de aquellos dos dedos.

Tifa no sabía si mantener la vista en el techo o permitir que sus ojos se cerrasen a causa del gusto que estaba dándole las caricias y la pequeña penetración que realizaba sin pensar en cierto rubio de su infancia. Sentía como su corazón amenazaba con estallarle y que el calor de su sexo pudiera llegar a inflamar el resto de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera le servían los jugos de su sexo porque estos resultaban igual de cálidos que el resto de su cuerpo.

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se realiza una masturbación tan bien llevada. El calor siempre llega a amenazarte con consumirte por completo. Fue cuando la idea de irse al baño para meterse en la bañera totalmente llena de agua helada hizo su aparición, el momento en que sintió aquel contacto, eróticamente áspero sobre su sexo que logró arrancarle un gemido agónico.

Se trataba de una sensación tan cálida como las demás, por lo que no la podía ayudar con su idea de reducir su temperatura corporal, pero logró hacer que se olvidara de semejante, y absurda, idea cuando supo que quería más de estas sensaciones. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al centrar su mirada entre sus piernas se encontró con él allí reclinado ante su sexo como si estuviera ante una fuente de líquido sagrado. Lo que, en cierto sentido, así podía estar viéndolo.

Nanaki volvió a lamerle el coño a Tifa sacándole un segundo gemido de placer. Podía ver en aquellos ojos una miríada de pensamientos, seguramente enfrentados, que trataban de imponerse los unos sobre los otros. Afortunadamente Tifa tenía muy claro que era lo que quería en estos momentos.

Su mano derecha se posó en la cabeza de Nanaki y le empezó a rascar por detrás de la oreja izquierda mientras se la bajaba en dirección de su sexo anhelante.

—Sigue lamiendo, Nanaki— le pidió con aquella voz fogosa por el calor de su cuerpo—. No pares hasta que me corra gritando tu nombre.

Yuffie se encontraba tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, abierta de piernas y siendo fuertemente penetrada analmente por Cloud mientras la masturbaba metiéndole tres dedos por su coño. Lo que sentía era placer, era dolor… era un cúmulo de sensaciones que no hacían más que hacerla desear por más y más, mientras su rostro, enrojecido por el esfuerzo y el calor de su cuerpo, era bañado por gruesas lágrimas que manaban de sus cristalinos ojos.

Gemía y gritaba mientras sentía cada uno de los embates que Cloud realizaba. Necesitaba más y no sabía como conseguirlo ya que no parecía haber nada más que su cuerpo pudiera llegar a ofrecerle ahora que los jugos de su cuerpo se deslizaban de su coño y mojaban sus labios.

Cloud se detuvo y sacando su pene del ano de Yuffie se llevó su sexo a la boca para saciar su sed con aquellos fluidos que ella le estaba ofreciendo. El sentir como bebía de ella fue suficiente, con el movimiento de sus labios y la lengua en el interior de su vagina, para que una nueva oleada de placer surgiera de sus entrañas.

—¡OOOOOHHHHH, CLOUD!— el grito de Yuffie dio voz a su nuevo orgasmo, antes de que Cloud volviera a meterle su pene por aquel empapado sexo y la empezara a follar de nuevo. El cuerpo del muchacho se encontraba sobre el de la ninja y volvió a reclamar aquellos labios, aquellos besos mientras continuaba embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El rostro de Yuffie atrajo una nueva sensación a Cloud que no pudo evitar darle una ligera bofetada en una de sus mejillas. La mirada de Yuffie no era de sorpresa ni de reprimenda sino de ansias por más; y Cloud se lo ofreció dándole una nueva serie de bofetadas, tanto en su rostro como en sus diminutos pechos a los que luego empezó a chupar con hambre.

Entre todos los sonidos que realizaban, se sobrepuso un grito por parte de Yuffie tras haberle sido mordido uno de sus pezones. Podía sentir el contraste entre el calor de sus mejillas y la humedad de sus lágrimas.

—No pares.

Podía ver como sus pechos, descubiertos al levantarse el top que los cubría, se encontraban excitadamente enrojecidos por los lametazos a los que habían sido expuestos por la lengua de Nanaki. Pero, si eso ya la había puesto totalmente excitada, o más de lo que ya lo estaba, el que se los chupara, junto al filo de sus colmillos que le producían escalofríos, había logrado llevarla hasta otro orgasmo de los que ya no llevaba la cuenta. Había decidido contarlo como uno solo pero que no dejaba de aumentar su intensidad y hacerla correrse de placer. Corridas que mojaban el pene de Nanaki que no paraba de follarle el coño.

Tifa no sabía decir en que momento se había tumbado sobre la mesa en donde Nanaki la continuaba follando por el coño mientras le lamía el resto de su cuerpo. Daba igual porque parte pues en cualquiera lograba sacarle un gemido de placer.

No sabía como era capaz de estar penetrándola a un ritmo tan alto y no dar signo alguno de agotamiento. Ella sentía como si sus piernas se le fueran a romper y su cuerpo partido por la mitad. Era una sensación extraña pero sabía lo que quería.

—No pares, por favor— le pidió Tifa mientras se frotaba el clítoris que se encontraba tan hinchado y excitado que ahora estaba totalmente hipersensible. Cada caricia la llevaba a un orgasmo y cada orgasmo la hacía correrse, y cada corrida facilitaba la penetración de Nanaki, y esta penetración la hacía llegar al orgasmo. Un círculo perfecto de placer—. No pares.

Afortunadamente, ese 'No pares' no quería decir que la siguiera penetrando hasta el infinito sino que no dejase de llevarla hasta el placer en el cual se encontraba en su cúspide. Por eso no se molestó, mucho, cuando sintió como aquel pene abandonaba el interior de su sexo y Nanaki se quitaba de encima.

—Date la vuelta, Tifa— pidió la fogosa voz de Nanaki a lo que ella obedeció al instante quedándose a cuatro patas sobre la mesa. Pero esta no era la postura que estaba buscando él—. Los pies en el suelo.

Tifa le lanzó una suplicante mirada mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, no estaba muy segura de que sus piernas pudieran soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Nanaki supo lo que estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes, apoyarás el cuerpo contra la mesa— le dijo con calma.

Tifa hizo lo que le había pedido y, al momento, sintió el cuerpo de Nanaki irguiéndose sobre sus patas traseras mientras que con las delanteras se apoyaron sobre la mesa a ambos lados del cuerpo de la muchacha, que se encontraba con su torso rendido sobre la mesa.

Un gemido surgió de sus labios cuando el pene de Nanaki volvió a reclamar el sexo de Tifa y reinició los embates de su penetración. A cada uno de ellos le seguía un nuevo gemido por parte de Tifa que, ladeando la cabeza miró hacia el rostro de Nanaki para encontrárselo mostrando sus colmillos como si estuviera a punto de entrar a matar a una presa.

No tenía ni una pizca de miedo. Alzando su brazo derecho se agarró al pelaje de Nanaki haciendo que bajara algo su rostro hacia el suyo, el cual levantaba todo lo que le resultaba posible durante semejante acto en el que se encontraba.

Para sorpresa de Nanaki, Tifa sacó la lengua y le lamió los labios antes de besarle su labio inferior, llegando a atraparlo entre sus diminutos dientes y proporcionarle un travieso mordisco. Abriendo su mandíbula hizo surgir su larga y áspera lengua que Tifa empezó a lamer con la suya mezclando este acto con unos cuantos besos.

Todo esto se la estaba poniendo aún más dura a Nanaki, aunque también lo llevaba hasta su límite el cual no tardó mucho más en alcanzar. Su corrida fue tremenda y llenó el sexo de Tifa hasta que, al sacar su pene, empezó a verter todos los jugos que allí dentro se habían entremezclado.

El rugido de Nanaki debió resonar por toda la zona.

Con su pene aún erecto, continuó emitiendo unas cuantas descargas más que se extendieron por el cuerpo de Tifa que disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le producía al notar como la corrida de Nanaki caía sobre su piel desnuda y caliente.

—… más…— pidió casi sin voz Tifa que sentía todo su cuerpo temblar como respuesta a un orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido. Cerró sus manos sobre el vello que se encontraba en el cuello de Nanaki y se acercó a él con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz. Otra vez volvió a susurrar—,… más, Nanaki… dame más…

Volviendo a ponerse a cuatro patas, mientras cargaba con una Tifa que estaba colgando de su cuello, caminó hasta la pared más cercana en donde volvió a erguirse sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Tifa se deja deslizar por el cuerpo de Nanaki hasta que se encontró, una vez más, con el sexo erecto de su compañero. Cogiéndolo en su mano lo guió hasta la entrada de su culo en donde fue ensartado hasta el momento en que Tifa emitió un gemido de placer.

Esa fue la señal para volver a reiniciar una nueva penetración.

Yuffie había quedado sin palabras y ahora solamente era capaz de emitir gemidos y sensitivos monosílabos que indicasen su actual estado de excitación. La sensación de ser penetrada analmente para luego pasar a metérsela por su sexo y continuar siendo embestida por Cloud la estaba llevando a la resistencia de su cuerpo. Una que, estaba segura, había dejado atrás hacía tiempo.

El cuerpo de Yuffie se encontraba cubierto por varias de las corridas de Cloud y que, viendo el rostro del rubio, estaba a punto de recibir una nueva ración de jugos calientes.

—… tengo sed…

Cuando escuchó la voz, ¿realmente era esa la voz de Yuffie?, sacó su pene del sexo de la ninja y se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de ella hasta quedar arrodillado frente a su rostro. Justo en las últimas palpitaciones de su pene antes de que soltase toda su carga.

Gracias a su buena puntería, la corrida de Cloud habría dado de lleno en la boca de Yuffie para que así esta saciara la sed con el líquido que parecía gustar de degustar desde la primera gota que había sido llevada a su lengua; pero los espasmos, tanto de Cloud como de Yuffie, lograron que una parte de dicha corrida lavase el rostro de la chica de sus lágrimas.

Alzándose se llevó el pene a su boca y lo empezó a limpiar, a chupar hasta que la última gota que tuviera de tan deliciosa ambrosía estuviera en su boca.

—Es bueno… conocer hasta donde… llegan tus habilidades, Yuffie.

Gemidos por parte de Tifa acompañados por rugidos por parte de Nanaki mientras este último continuaba penetrándola contra la pared y ella masturbándose con dos dedos que hacían un placentero contacto en el interior de su sexo.

Ambos se encontraban en sus límites y solamente fue un par de embestidas más, tanto por parte de aquel pene como de aquellos dedos, para que ambos alcanzasen, una vez más, su orgasmo y sus jugos volvieran a fluir por el interior de sus cuerpos.

Nanaki, mientras se corría en el culo de Tifa, le sacó su sexo al tiempo que se agachaba para permitirla poner los pies en el suelo; pero, tal y como había supuesto que llegaría a pasar, sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza para mantenerla en pie y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras, por sus piernas, se deslizaba el resultado visible de su orgasmo mojando sobre mojado.

Cada nueva descarga por parte de Nanaki fue impactando en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Tifa mientras este _caía_ hasta el suelo. Flexionando sus patas delanteras contra la pared le ofreció, por última vez en esta noche, su pene para que fuera chupado por la talentosa boca de Tifa que lo aceptó gustosamente.

Tan buena era chupándosela que logró que se volviera a correr aunque, esta vez, ni una gota de aquel jugo abandonó el interior de la boca de la muchacha que no detuvo sus acciones hasta que le quedó, perfectamente, claro que había limpiado por completo el pene de Nanaki.

Este volvió a ponerse a cuatro patas sin apartar su ojo de la muchacha que se había quedado en silencio mientras parecía estar pensando, de una manera bastante intensa, sobre una cuestión.

_Seguramente al hecho de haber follado con un __**animal**__ como yo_.

—Tifa… yo…— pero Nanaki no sabía lo que podría decir porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando ella. Por suerte, ella le hizo callar alzando una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Me ayudas a levantarme— le pidió amablemente a lo que Nanaki le acerco su cuello al que ella se agarró e irguiéndolo la puso en pie—. Gracias, Nanaki.

Ahora fue el turno de él para negar con la cabeza.

—No fue nada, lo mínimo después de haberte reducido a…— pero Tifa le puso una mano en su boca impidiéndole continuar—. ¿Tifa?

Podía sentirse la gran confusión en Nanaki, una confusión que compartía con Tifa pero que, no por ello, iba a dejar que la confundiera.

—No, Nanaki. Gracias por todo— le aclaró Tifa acariciándole el rostro a su amigo—. Necesitaba a un amigo conmigo esta noche.

La sonrisa de Tifa fue correspondida por una propia por parte de Nanaki que no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver la cara que puso ella al fijarse, por primera vez, en donde se encontraba.

—Tu habitación es la que está enfrente de esta.

Para sorpresa de Nanaki vio como aquella inocente confusión logró ruborizar a Tifa, algo que le pareció bastante tierno después de lo que habían hecho.

—Bueno, supongo que debería estar yendo a ella, entonces…— dijo Tifa pero al intentar dar un paso sintió la flojera que tenía en sus piernas. Volviéndose hacia Nanaki le dedicó una mirada con esos ojos tan grandes que tienen tratando de que se apiadara de ella—. ¿Me ayudas?

—Oi, que yo también estoy agotado— protestó con falsa molestia Nanaki sacando una nueva sonrisa a Tifa que le propinó un ligero golpe en su cuerpo—. Eso duele, ¿sabes?

—Por lo menos tú puedes moverte a cuatro patas pero yo pierdo fácilmente el equilibrio con dos— protestó Tifa.

—Pues ve a cuatro patas— le respondió como si tal cosa Nanaki.

Tifa se puso primero colorada antes de ponerse a reír para ser imitada por Nanaki casi al momento. Entre risas empezaron a moverse hacia la puerta pero entonces Tifa vio algo en el suelo.

Sus bragas.

—Ya decía yo que hacía corriente por ahí abajo— murmuró para si misma. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nanaki las recogió con los dientes y se las ofreció. Tifa las cogió rápidamente con sus ojos abiertos por completo y algo avergonzada—. ¡Nanaki!

Pero lo único que hizo él fue ladear inquisitivamente la cabeza que logró que Tifa soltara un suspiro de resignación.

—Ya, es cierto.

Exacto, qué podía importar que le recogiera del suelo las bragas con la boca si le estuvo lamiendo su coño y su culo con esa boca, esa lengua.

—Necesito una ducha— dijo al sentir su cuerpo todo cubierto por los diferentes fluidos de Nanaki.

Apoyada en su amigo entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, y caminó, de manera algo renqueante, al tener aún débiles las piernas, hacia el baño.

El lugar no es que fuera algo grande pero lo suficiente para permitir que más de uno tomase un baño y ducha acompañado. La verdad no era que alguno de ellos dos estuviera pensando en algo así sino que, simplemente, dejaron que sus cuerpos les mostraran el camino.

Apoyándose contra el costado de Nanaki, Tifa se quitó la parte superior de su ropa, quedando de una sensual manera con su minifalda de cuero y sus botas. No podía negar que le gustaba mucho el contacto de aquel pelaje tan suave contra su piel desnuda. Agarrándose, como podía, al pelaje del cuello de Nanaki, se ayudó para poder quitarse las botas. Por supuesto que tomándose su tiempo e, incluso, dándose la vuelta y, para complicarse la vida ella sola se bastaba, se quitó la segunda bota mientras sus pechos se hundían entre aquel precioso pelaje rojizo.

No tardó mucho en dejar ver el resultado de aquel contacto cuando su sonrisa dio paso a unas ligeras risas que no se ahogaron contra el cuerpo de Nanaki. Aquello le cogió la curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Tifa?— le preguntó algo cohibido, por muy raro que pudiera parecer después de lo que habían estado haciendo no hace un par de minutos antes en el otro cuarto.

Tifa le respondió llevando, en su voz, un tono ligero, alegre como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba, y mucho menos como no lo había estado durante esta noche en el bosque y la imagen que se había encontrado.

—Tu pelaje me hace cosquillas— le dijo Tifa sonriendo. Por un momento pensó que Nanaki pudiera sentirse molesto, por algún extraño motivo, a causa de esto porque lo sintió tensarse por lo que añadió algo más rápidamente antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar—. Me gusta mucho, nunca antes pude acariciar o ser acariciada por algo tan suave.

Una vez más fue una suerte de que el color natural de Nanaki fuera el rojo porque no se podía ver como volvía a ruborizarse por las palabras de Tifa. Porque sino, ¿de qué fuerte tonalidad rojiza se habría puesto cuando Tifa se inclinó hacia delante y, pegando su trasero contra el cuerpo de Nanaki, empezó a bajarse la minifalda?

—Mmmm— murmuró placidamente Tifa—. Muy, muy suave.

Tifa caminó hacia la ducha mientras acariciaba con dulzura el costado de Nanaki y una sonrisa iluminaba su bello rostro. La mano de Tifa se despidió del rostro de Nanaki con un ligero toque levantándole la barbilla.

Nanaki no podía apartar la vista de ella, Tifa, mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo mojándolo y haciendo que su piel brillara con luz propia. Veía como aquellas manos, que hace poco habían tocado y acariciado su cuerpo, su sexo, ahora se resbalaban por el suyo propio con lentitud como si quisiera saborear estos momentos y las sensaciones que le proporcionaban.

Sus ojos se apartaron por un momento de aquel bello cuerpo y, tras encontrar lo que buscaba, fue en su busca antes de que ella tuviera que molestarse. Nada debía hacerlo pues se merecía un poco de calma y paz.

Ella sabía que si se estaba duchando no era para borrar el olor de Nanaki que había quedado impreso en su cuerpo, sino que no podía irse a dormir con su cuerpo salpicado por todas partes con la saliva, semen y sudor de él.

Aquellas manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera que vez que fuera consciente de su tacto, su aroma y el gusto que le producía el contacto de su piel. Todo empezaba a multiplicarse cuando eran sus pechos los que eran el objeto de aquellas caricias que lograban provocar que sus pezones se le pusieran erectos y duros pidiendo atención, tal vez unos pocos lametones o, si fueran malos, unos mordisquitos que los hicieran gritar de placer.

—¡Oh!— Tifa no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando al volverse se encontró con Nanaki justo a su lado, y en su boca el bote de champú que le ofrecía mirándola de lado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida antes de coger el bote—. Gracias, Nanaki.

—No es nada, Tifa— se excusó bajando algo la vista, con lo que pasó de estar mirándola a los ojos, a recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies.

Tifa se enjabonó la cabeza con aquel champú ante la atenta, y fascinada, mirada de Nanaki que se veía incapaz de no dejar de ver para ella. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecían nacer con una gracia de pura naturalidad pero cargada de dulce sensualidad y fuerte erotismo. La sexualidad venía impreso en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Resultaba igual de agradable de ver como su cuerpo era bañado por agua como por su propio semen, como la espuma se deslizaba desde su cabello de la misma manera en que lo hacían las gotas de sudor que habían pasado de su cuerpo al de ella.

—Tu turno— le sacó de sus ensoñaciones la voz de Tifa.

—¿Perdón?— la confusión del pobre era totalmente evidente que Tifa no pudo evitar unas pocas risas burbujeantes por ello.

—Nada que perdonar— le dijo mientras, cogiéndole tiernamente el rostro, lo atrajo hacia ella colocándole justo bajo el agua de la ducha.

—¡Hey, no!— trató de quejarse Nanaki e intentar salir de debajo de aquella lluvia especial para él—. Mi pelaje no se lleva muy bien con el agua— intentó defenderse.

—De eso nada— Tifa se agarró a su cuello y le impidió moverse, claro que eso no era posible dada la fuerza que tenía Nanaki pero, el pobre, no se sintió con fuerzas de moverse al ser abrazado por ella—. Tú te vas a lavar igual que lo he hecho yo, Mister.

Rendido ante ella se dejó enjabonar hasta que cada uno de sus cabellos rojizos quedó sepultado por aquella espuma blanca que tenía el mismo aroma que tenía Tifa en estos momentos. No es que fuera de esos al que le gusta el que le laven pero no podía negarle nada cuando podía verse en su rostro lo alegre que se sentía, divertida como si fuera una niña pequeña jugando sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

¿Cómo podría robarle algo así?

—Rooarrggghh… cogh, cogh…— su rugido surgido por haber sido cogido por sorpresa, con aquel chorro de agua directa sobre su rostro, se transformó en una tos que no hacía sino hacer reír con más fuerza a una Tifa que se agarraba el estómago de la fuerza con que se estaba riendo.

La mejor manera de terminar una ducha no es ahogándote sino escuchándola reír con tanta despreocupación. Con tanta inocencia.

—Ha… ha— se rió con falso enfado Nanaki haciendo que Tifa se riera con más ganas como si cada palabra dicha por él fuera combustible para su risa—. No tiene gracia.

—… si la… tiene— logró decir Tifa antes de que sus risas se convirtieran en una sonrisa, ¿traviesa o maliciosa?—. Pero si quieres me puedo callar— le prometió acercándole el rostro hacia el suyo.

La mejor manera de terminar una ducha es ahogándote con el aroma del cuerpo de Tifa y sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el tuyo mientras te busca con tantas ansias como tú la buscas a ella.

Agarrándose al pelaje que rodeaba el cuello de Nanaki se elevó al tiempo en que él se ponía en pie sobre sus patas traseras aprisionándola contra la pared. Tifa ocultó su rostro bajo aquel suave vello rojizo mientras abría sus piernas y, deslizándose suavemente, sintió como el miembro, una vez más duro y erecto para ella y por ella, se introducía en su sexo húmedo y expectante.

El gemido de Tifa resonó por cada uno de los cabellos de Nanaki mientras empezó a moverse en su interior y sentía las paredes del sexo de Tifa aprisionándole para producirle aún más excitación que el simple hecho de estar con ella pudiera ya estar ofreciéndole.

—Más rápido… más fuerte…— la voz de Tifa pudo escucharse a pesar de surgir a través del pelaje de Nanaki y este, deseoso de poder complacerla, hizo lo que le pedía—, más… mucho más…

Nanaki, sobreexcitado y llevado a sus límites, y por la petición que le había hecho Tifa, no se contuvo y, mientras seguía penetrándola con fuerza, tanta que obligó a Tifa a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento, cerró sus mandíbulas sobre el cuello de ella. No mordiéndola sino asfixiándola ligeramente.

Tifa sentía como su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar a causa de la increíble mezcla de sensaciones a las que estaba siendo objeto. Buscaba aullar, gritar pero no podía a causa de la presa de Nanaki en su cuello; y Tifa nunca se había sentido tan llevada a sus límites.

Su orgasmo la golpeó con más violencia que nunca al tiempo que Nanaki dejó de ahogarla para poder dar rienda a su propio rugido orgásmico mientras Tifa aullaba por el suyo. Mientras que el de él era puro rugido animal, el de Tifa fue un grito revelador, para ella, para él… y para todo aquel que tuviera oídos y pudiera escuchar en cientos de metros de distancia.

Sólo fue una palabra… un nombre…

—¡NANAKIIIIII!

Media hora más tarde salían del baño Tifa y un recién peinado, y que difícil de peinar había sido, Nanaki. A pesar de la ducha que acababan de tomar, por segunda vez, sus cuerpos seguían bastante agotados, aunque el haber vuelto a follar en la ducha, algo que ninguno pudo evitar querer experimentar, no era algo que fuera de ayuda para que sus cuerpos descansasen.

—Y yo que pensaba que mi larga melena era difícil de peinar— dijo Tifa mientras sacudía la cabeza para airear su cabello recién lavado y peinado. Una verdadera melena de una auténtica leona.

—Las desventajas de tener todo el cuerpo cubierto de pelaje.

—Bueno, como buena melena tiene sus ventajas— le dijo Tifa mientras se quitaba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y la dejaba sobre una silla—. Todo el mundo sabe apreciar una melena bien cuidada.

Nanaki vio como Tifa se subía a la cama, que solamente tenía la sábana puesta, y avanzó a cuatro patas, con sensuales movimientos de sus caderas que lograron que le fuera imposible apartar su ojo del trasero de la muchacha, hasta que se tumbó en la parte delantera de la cama, justo antes de la almohada pues hoy no le apetecía nada.

—Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación— anunció Nanaki con poca voz—. No vaya a ser que los otros piensen que me he perdido por ahí o algo por el estilo.

Cuando se había vuelto y había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación, la voz de Tifa lo detuvo en seco.

—Podías quedarte aquí— habló la voz de Tifa desde si misma, pues se encontraba casi por completo en posición fetal—. No me importaría, además los otros ya son mayorcitos y sabrán que sabes cuidarte.

Nanaki volvió únicamente la cabeza hacia la cama.

—¿De verdad no te importa?

—Sino no te lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad?— esta vez Tifa alzó la cabeza y sus ojos café oscuro que se clavaron en el rostro de Nanaki.

Este empezó a moverse nervioso a los pies de la cama dando vueltas en busca de un punto en donde pasar la noche. Una vez más la voz de Tifa interrumpió sus acciones.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?— le amonestó con voz divertida—. Deja de hacer el tonto y súbete a la cama. Ni que te fuera a poner dormir en el suelo.

A pesar del pelaje que le cubría su rostro, como el resto de su cuerpo, impedía comprobar que pudiera verse si se había ruborizado o no, solamente era necesario ver su lenguaje corporal para saber que así había sido.

Nanaki se reclinó a los pies del colchón logrando sacar un nuevo suspiro por parte de Tifa, aunque ahora un poco más desesperante.

—¡Tú lo que quieres es que al final me enfade contigo!— Tifa pateó con la mano justo a su lado—. Ven aquí, que no muerdo.

Ahora Nanaki se tumbó en el sitio que Tifa le había elegido para que pasara la noche y, una vez lo hubo elegido, ella se acercó a él abrazándose a su musculado cuerpo y suave pelaje. Se apretó contra él apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus patas delanteras como almohada mientras amoldaba su cuerpo al de Nanaki.

El silencio se hizo algo tenso ante esta situación y no pudo reprimir una pregunta que no sabía de querer saber su respuesta.

—Esto… Tifa… ¿qué ha sido? ¿En qué nos deja?

Ahora fue el turno de Tifa para ronronear mientras se acariciaba el rostro contra la pata de Nanaki.

—Somos amigos, Nanaki— su voz susurrante—. Buenos amigos que pueden disfrutar de la compañía del otro para… hablar, discutir, descansar… ayudar y… querer si uno tiene necesidad de un amigo— Nanaki sintió como los dedos de Tifa se apretaron—. ¿Lo somos, Nanaki?

Aquella voz, suave pero demasiado temerosa para creer que pudiera pertenecer a la gran mujer, a la guerrero, que Nanaki sabía que era, le dejó más que claro la respuesta que tenía para ella.

—Somos amigos, Tifa.

Y en silencio se durmieron protegiéndose mutuamente del mundo exterior y los peligros, en tantas formas, que allí se ocultan para atacarles.

**END**or**FIN**

Ciertamente las palabras pueden llegar a formar todo tipo de historias. Y e aquí una muestra de que no se puede llegar a encasillar a nadie pues la escritura sigue siendo libre y solamente hay que dejar que los dedos den forma a las historias que surgen.

**REVIEWS** para conocer vuestra opinión, nunca han sido más necesarias.

**REVIEWS** que muestren vuestras sensaciones tras la lectura.

Muchas Gracias por haber leído esta historia.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
